


Игры драконов

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: Люди играют в шахматы на интерес, драконы же ставят на кон человеческие судьбы.
Kudos: 1





	Игры драконов

В недрах луны, в серебристых просторных покоях двое драконов нависли над шахматной доской. Чешуя поблескивала и переливалась в свете, что излучали покатые стены. Сами драконы почти не двигались, лишь изредка лапа то первого, то второго приподнималась, острые когти захватывали искусные резные фигуры и ставили на новое место. Они не переговаривались и будто не дышали; их взгляды были сосредоточенны и спокойны. Казалось, это длилось вечность.

Окружавшую их тишину нарушило тяжелое дыхание и скрежет — в покоях появился третий дракон, бескрылый. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но, завидев окаменевших игроков, погрустнел — нет, они снова за свое! Им нет дела до него, Ургаша. Заточили в темнице, и поминай как звали. Даже не поинтересуются, как и зачем он оттуда выбрался. Сидят себе и фигуры передвигают, как будто нет его.

Он подошел ближе, рассмотрел черно-белую доску, попыхтел в тщетных попытках привлечь внимание и скорчил гримасу презрения. Нет игры более унылой, чем шахматы. Утомительное, монотонное занятие.

— Шах, — промолвил Сар-Илам, передвинув одну из фигур. — Белкету конец.  
— Наконец-то! Они говорящие! — саркастически заметил Ургаш.

Асха перевела на него спокойный взгляд:

— Ургаш, ступай к себе.

Нет, она даже сейчас не интересуется ни причиной, ни мотивами! Дракон засопел и с ненавистью посмотрел на резные фигурки — шахматы, дьявол бы их побрал. Хоть бы кто с ним в карты поиграл. Уединились, понимаешь, и в ус не дуют, экие важные рептилии. Ничего, сейчас он их проучит — век помнить будут, если не дольше.

— Шла бы, сестрица, лучше дыру в коконе подлатала, — серьезно заметил Ургаш, когда сумел обуздать ярость. — Сидишь тут с Сар-Иламом, ни черта не замечаешь.  
— Не дерзи, — устало ответила она.

Асха смерила обоих драконов внимательным взглядом, поколебалась с минуту, пытаясь взять в толк, лжет ее брат или нет, но все же медленно вышла из покоев. Отчего-то она была уверена, что дыра — дело рук Ургаша. Вероятно, ткнулся в первую попавшуюся стену и прожег ее, чего еще ожидать от воплощения Хаоса? А дыра в коконе — непорядок, тут уже не до игр.

— Пожертвовал он собою, да? — съязвил Ургаш, как только остался с Сар-Иламом наедине. — Все его оплакивали и воспевали его подвиг, а он знай себе на луне прохлаждается да в шахматы с сестрицей моей играет.

Сар-Илам выпрямился и сощурил глаза, но вовремя вспомнил советы Асхи и молча удалился. Компания дракона Порядка куда приятнее, чем дракона Хаоса — с ним никогда не знаешь, с чего все начнется и чем все закончится. Любопытно, как он вообще сумел выбраться из заточения. Ему полагаются дни вне тюрьмы за прилежное поведение?

Ургаш нагло ухмыльнулся и окинул резные фигуры хищным взглядом. В шахматы они тут играют. Магов против некромантов выставили, экие затейники. Но куда этим прилежным драконам до него? Не знают они истинного веселья, ой, не знают. Ургаш попеременно коснулся оранжевых фигур длинным когтем, те на мгновение засияли алым и погасли.

Когда Асха и Сар-Илам вернулись в покои, на шахматной доске воцарился Хаос.

— Ургаш, ты что натворил? — ахнула драконица Порядка.  
— Так ты же проиграла, — невинно ответил тот. — Вот я и перемешал все фигуры.  
— Я могла вывести короля из-под шаха, — Асха с тоской воззрилась на оранжево-зеленое поле.

Ургаш склонил голову, точно раскаиваясь.

— Ну бывайте, пошел я в Юбис… — начал было он и осекся на полуслове.

Драконица Порядка подняла на него невозмутимый взгляд:

— Какой еще Юбис?

Вот по ней никогда не поймешь, что она будет делать в следующий момент — помилует или сожрет с потрохами. Так и сейчас. Ургаш добродушно осклабился.

— В смысле в Шеог. В Шеог я пошел.

Асха продолжала буравить его взглядом:

— Какая странная оговорка.  
— Это не оговорка, это на демоновом наречии, — выкрутился Ургаш и поспешил удалиться.  
— Никогда не слышала, — сказала драконица Порядка ему вслед, но перевела взгляд на Сар-Илама и добавила: — Еще партию?  
— Можно, — склонил голову Седьмой дракон. — Кого возьмем?  
— Увы, мы не закончили с магами и некромантами, следует взять их снова.  
— Согласен. Не возражаете, если в этот раз я за некромантов буду?

Асха одобрительно кивнула, они расставили фигуры и принялись за игру. Покои наполнила тишина, которую лишь изредка нарушал тихий стук, когда драконы перемещали пешек, коней, ферзей и королей, и вновь показалось, что это длится вечность.

— Шах, — проговорил Сар-Илам.

Драконица Порядка некоторое время посмотрела на доску, но поняла, что на этот раз вывести короля из-под шаха не сможет.

— Ну что ж, маги повержены.

Стоило ей это сказать, как оранжевые фигуры объяло пламя, и они обратились в зеленые. Асха и Сар-Илам растерянно посмотрели на них, не в силах проронить ни слова. Седьмой дракон взял одну из загадочных фигур и потрогал — цвет не изменился.

— Это что же, — протянула Асха, — некроманты сами себя обезглавили? Как же это…

Сар-Илам посмотрел на нее с сочувствием. Драконица Порядка нервно поскребла когтями по полу и в сердцах выкрикнула:

— Ургаш!!!

Казалось, ее грозный рык прокатился по всему пространству и времени, но брат не слышал ее. Он, невидимый и изрядно уменьшившийся в размерах, сидел на плече человека, что самозабвенно стучал по клавишам ноутбука в офисе компании «Юбисофт».

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2016, принявшей участие в Баттле 2016 года.


End file.
